El Ángel del Karma
by ladygon
Summary: Castiel es el Señor del Karma, pero duda de ese nombramiento, pues no tiene poderes que lo acrediten para ello ¿Será realmente el ángel del Karma?


-0-

 **El Ángel del Karma**

 **Por Ladygon**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del mundo Supernatural. No espero ofender a nadie, solo escribo por diversión y son fantasías mías.**

Karma: energía trascendente que se genera a partir de los actos de las personas. Ley cósmica de retribución causa-efecto. (Wikipedia)

Castiel, el Ángel del Karma, llamado por sus pares ángeles y ratificado por su Padre, Dios. Casi como una sentencia escuchó el nombramiento: "cuando los poderes se desequilibren en el mundo, El Ángel del Karma, actuará para volver el balance". Castiel, no sintió tanto el peso de esa carga, después de todo, ese trabajo ya lo estaba haciendo desde hace mucho sin darse cuenta. Quizás siempre fue el "Señor del Karma", solo que no lo sabía o lo había olvidado a causa de los continuos borrados de memoria sufrido por Naomi, pero su instinto le hacía actuar de esa forma. Como sea, aliarse con los cazadores sucedería tarde o temprano y esto de alguna forma, lo hizo feliz, porque formaba parte de su destino, y aunque el destino era mal visto por los Winchester, fue este quien los convirtió en hermanos y eso no podía ser de ninguna forma, malo, sino por el contrario, la oportunidad de juntarse para realizar grandes hazañas. Hazañas que salvarían al mundo tantas veces, que ya había perdido la cuenta.

Entonces, cuando Lucifer estaba a punto de resurgir y Dean desesperado pide su ayuda, fue Castiel quien rompió las reglas, abandonó todo lo que tenía para llevar a Dean con su hermano Sam. Como resultado, murió, pero esos dos no podían quedar tan solos enfrentando a una tropa de ángeles y demonios que lo querían para sus propósitos, así que revivió. Al principio pensó que fue Dios obrando sobre él, pero no era tan solo eso. También era parte de su poder conferido como el Karma. Quizás esa vez, fue la primera en que se manifestó como tal, o tal vez, fue cuando sobrevivió al Infierno al rescatar a Dean de la perdición.

Aquella vez, Castiel no debía salir vivo del Infierno, pero sospechaba que el hecho de que el sello se rompió, debía salir con Dean para que terminara lo que empezó. Es decir, Dean inició el Apocalipsis al romper el sello, entonces, Dean era el único que podía detenerlo. Con eso en mente, luchó y luchó para sacarlo del Infierno. Fue muy astuto, fuerte, pudo hacerlo, dejando a varios de sus hermanos ángeles impresionados con tal hazaña, e incluso, varios le tuvieron envidia por el hecho. Eso era peligroso para el futuro, porque sin darse cuenta creó enemigos poderosos en sus pares.

Sin embargo, desde el momento en que tocó esa alma algo en su interior cambió. No podía explicarlo, pero un lazo invisible fue creado entre ellos, eso le llamaba fuertemente la atención. Una curiosidad sin precedentes en su sentir angelical lo absorbía, lo hacía querer ver y observar siempre a ese humano. Esa curiosidad sería su peor tragedia y su mejor alegría. Difícil de explicar lo que sentía, en realidad, difícil identificar el hecho de estar sintiendo.

¿Eso lo convertía en humano? Claro que no, él siempre ha sido un ángel, un Ángel del Señor. No quería ser otra cosa más que eso. Desde siempre, cumplía con el mandato de Dios, porque eso era para él: un mandato de su Señor. Debía cumplirlo.

No obstante, como Señor del Karma siempre había cosas que debía equilibrar. A veces lo hacía sin querer, pero su instinto era más fuerte con él. El instinto de que debía hacer algo.

—Estoy pensando en desobedecer —dijo Castiel a Anna.

—Bien por ti.

Fue la única forma de equilibrar los destinos.

La caída dolió demasiado. Las repercusiones de esta, duraron años de agonía infinita por estar estancado en este mundo angelical y caído en el mundo humano lleno de imperfecciones.

Dean era su brújula y eso era para la risa. De solo pensar que el Karma necesitaba quién lo guiara, era ridículo, pero al parecer, así era. Necesitaba a Dean para existir, después de que rompieran el guion de la existencia escrita por Dios, necesitaba de los Winchester, tanto de Dean como de Sam para existir.

No obstante, las cosas que parecían correctas, en realidad no lo eran. Eso era demasiado difícil de diferenciar. Así que hacía cosas que parecían correctas, por las razones equivocadas, pero resultaba que todo era al revés y eso lo confundía tanto, tanto, sin poder llegar a ningún acuerdo al respecto, salvo la intuición que no poseía.

Así que año a año, su nivel de decaimiento bajaba un peldaño hacia la exasperación y la desesperanza. Al punto de desear la muerte. Sin embargo, aunque muriera, regresaba, una y otra vez, lo revivían. Dios debía saber que un representante del Karma como era él, no podía dejar de existir en la Tierra.

Pero había otro problema: su amor por los Winchester. No podía evitar lo que sentía por esos dos hermanos y eso solo aumentaba con los años. Ni siquiera podía alejarse de ellos. Al principio, porque Dean oraba continuamente, para que volviera con ellos; después, no podía dejar de ayudarlos en la lucha de turno por la humanidad.

Así atrapado entre el Cielo y la Tierra, entre su naturaleza celestial y su tendencia humana, siguió vacilando sin saber a dónde ir en realidad. Solo la luz brillante de los Winchester, iluminaba su confuso camino.

Pero ahí estaba él, sin saber lo que significaba ser el "Señor del Karma", porque parecía que no tenía ningún poder extra o por lo menos, hubiera arreglado los poderes que tenía. En realidad, ese título no le servía para nada, solo para hacerle ver que no controlaba ningún destino y que era un inútil con todas sus letras. Algo bastante desesperante, si lo ponemos en ese plano.

¿Si no servía de nada, para qué lo quería? Era la pregunta que rondaba su cabeza. Tampoco sabía cómo quitarse ese título tan ostentoso que no servía para nada. Sin embargo, mientras los chicos no supieran nada de este título podía seguir como siempre, además no era nada importante, porque si fuera poderoso podría ayudarlos, ser su arma como hasta ahora. En realidad, se sentía un inútil sin sus poderes, no le quedaba nada por entregar y eso lo tenía muy mal al respecto. Dejar de luchar parecía una buena idea en el mundo tan peligroso en el cual estaban, pero no era su estilo. Estaría preocupado por las cosas que suceden, como también, preocupado por los Winchester. Estos chicos terminarían su vida cazados por las mismas cosas que cazaban. Un final digno, pero nada interesante, demasiado triste.

Él quería un final digno de ellos. Uno donde terminaran como los héroes que eran y que por fin ganaran lo que deseaban y fueran felices para siempre. Pero para esto, debería cambiar el orden establecido en el Cielo o transformar la Tierra en el Paraíso Terrenal, de la cual, hablan las escrituras sagradas de la Santa Biblia.

Mejor lo primero. Decidió entonces, buscar la forma de encontrar la felicidad de Dean cambiando el Cielo. Parecía más fácil, que lograr lo segundo. A los humanos no le gustaba la vida solo con felicidad, debía existir la tristeza. Algo que todavía no entendía para nada. Era tan extraño, todo un misterio para él, otro más de muchos.

—Dean.

—Sí, Cas, ya sé que no debo comer tanto. No es imposible.

Castiel lo quedó mirando, pero ya sabía la respuesta. Siempre sabía la respuesta, así como Dean siempre sabía también la respuesta de los movimientos del ángel. Se conocían demasiado bien, tanto, como un viejo matrimonio con años de convivencia. Tener este tipo de conocimiento lo llenaba de una satisfacción casi enfermiza.

Así que comenzó su plan de remodelar el Cielo, pero sin bajas de ningún tipo. Para eso debía pedir la ayuda de los Winchester, porque era bien sabido de que cuando ellos no ayudaban, las cosas se le salían de control. Contó entonces su plan a los hermanos. Ellos quedaron perplejos, pero comprendieron que lo hacía, porque el Cielo estaba a punto de cerrar a causa de la escasez de ángeles. Una remodelación no le vendría nada mal.

Los Winchester comenzaron a estudiar la forma de cómo remodelar. Descubrieron que las almas tenían el poder necesario para mantener el Cielo por sí mismo funcionando, aunque no tenía idea cómo lograrlo o cómo activar ese poder sin destruir el alma. Así que siguieron investigando sin mucho éxito.

—Después de todo el Cielo es un almacén de almas, cada una de ella tiene un gran poder, sería bueno que ellas ayudaran en esto —dijo Dean.

—Creo que en vez de haber un Cielo para cada uno, debería solo haber uno, que los contentara a todos. Era la idea que teníamos los humanos de ese lugar —dice Sam.

—¿Te refieres a ser un lugar donde todas las almas se encuentran? Eso es buena idea, el hecho de encontrar a las personas amadas, quienes los esperan allá y jamás estarían solos —anuncia Castiel con emoción contenida y mira a Dean.

Sabe que Dean desearía ese Cielo más que nada, después de todo, Dean necesita de su gente, de todos aquellos a quienes ama a su lado para poder ser feliz. Sería un Cielo perfecto para él. Esta idea lo completaba como nunca, porque era verdad y todos lo sabían, incluso el mismo Dean.

Necesitaría una buena forma para crearlo, aunque no imaginaba el cómo hacerlo. Podrían sacar todas las almas y reunirlas en un Cielo común, creado por ellos. Algo parecido a la Tierra. Castiel pensaba demasiado sobre eso, casi en forma de obsesión.

Dean sabía que cuando el ángel se obsesionaba con algo, el mundo estaba en peligro. Ese ángel era peligroso, como también, poderoso en sentidos que jamás comprendería, por estar pendiente de otras cosas o por ser tan distraído.

—¿Cas? No te obsesiones tanto con eso. Lograremos encontrar una solución.

Eso sonó un mantra muy poderoso, porque cuando Dean decía eso, lo lograban, pero con un precio muy alto. Solo que esta vez, no quería pagar ningún precio. Ese precio sería muy difícil después para arreglarlo. Porque siempre, siempre, debían arreglar lo roto, cosa que obligaba a romper otras cosas, antes de enmendar algo.

Castiel lo miraba con cara de preocupación. Dean trataba de hacerse el buen entendido en control de todo. Bastante fuera de la realidad pensó el ángel. Sin embargo, Dean tenía razón, Castiel era peligroso cuando tenía algo en mente gestándose como una bomba. Lo mejor era vigilarlo de cerca para estar seguros de que este no se iría al lado oscuro, con el fin justifica los medios como mantra.

Dean cumplió la tarea, siguiendo los pasos del ángel y no dejarlo en ningún momento solo. Las sospechas hicieron mella en Castiel. No sospechando de lo que debía, sino de otra cosa diferente a lo pensado. Como si Dean estuviera interesado en él, de otra forma nunca vista antes o sentida por él. Demasiado sospechoso como para no ponerle atención.

—¿Dean?

—¿Sí?

—Iré a comprar cervezas.

—Te acompaño.

—¿Es necesario?

—Debo comprar también unas cosas.

—Yo te las traeré.

—No, prefiero ir yo en persona… son personales.

A Castiel eso le sonó bien y dejó que lo acompañara, además, que irían en el Impala, en un viaje entretenido. Fue un viaje tranquilo donde solo se escuchó la música típica de Dean. No hablaron nada en todo el camino, pero no fue un silencio incómodo, sino todo lo contrario.

Llegaron pronto al market, ahí entraron juntos, aunque buscaban diferentes cosas. Dean guio al ángel hacia las cervezas y compraron las marcas que siempre compraban. Castiel pensó qué otra cosa debían comprar, porque no vio nada más que él, agarrando unos rollos de papel higiénico. Para eso lo llevaba él mismo sin problemas.

—¿Llevarás eso no más?

—Ah sí, lo olvidaba.

Volvió con una loción para el afeitado.

—No recordaba la marca, pero sí, la botella.

Esa explicación no sonó muy convincente. Castiel la encontró bastante rara, pero como no entendía la forma de pensar sobre ciertas cosas mundanas, mejor lo dejó así y no siguió preguntando nada más. Dean, a veces, era un pozo de misterio sin poder desentrañar.

Volvieron al búnker con las compras entre el silencio y la conversación casual. Dean quería ver una película sobre… lo de siempre. Castiel no quería verla, pero no sabía cómo decirle eso. También, estaba la posibilidad de arrancar para el lado de Sam. Decir que lo ayudaría en alguna investigación, pero esas veces nunca resultaban.

—Dean, no quiero ver películas.

—OK, hombre, veamos un…

—No, no quiero ver videos musicales o como se llamen. Debería estar investigando sobre las almas del Cielo…

—Cas, ya te dije que eso lo veríamos entre todos. Sam debe estar investigando eso también.

—Entonces iré con Sam.

—Cas…

Castiel lo dejó parado, ya que le dio la espalda y se alejó hasta la biblioteca en busca de Sam. Dean quedó con un nudo en el pecho parado en su lugar. Luego, siguió al ángel para tratar de detenerlo o ver cómo podía entretenerlo en otra cosa que no fuera eso. No lo quería con la nariz metido en algo obsesivo donde, posiblemente, podría perderlo. Esto último lo tenía intranquilo, porque la verdad no sabía la verdadera razón de esa intranquilidad.

Llegó a la biblioteca justo detrás de Castiel.

—Cas quiere ayudar con la investigación —anunció antes de que el ángel abriera la boca.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Sam.

—Sam, pienso que sería de ayuda —dijo Castiel.

—Lo sé, Cas. Serás de gran ayuda.

El ángel sonrió al contrario de Dean, quien miró preocupado a Sam. Como siempre, Sam comprendió, perfectamente a su hermano. Invitó a Castiel para que lo acompañara en la investigación así lo mantendría ocupado.

Los tres pusieron manos a la obra, para tratar de desentrañar algo que les sirviera en su nuevo plan de remodelación del Cielo. Sin embargo, no se les ocurría, absolutamente, nada. Abrumados por la poca información, Castiel salió con una de esas ideas que no le gustaban para nada a Dean. Es decir, la idea de irse a buscar por el mundo, lo cual significaba semanas sin verlo.

—No creo que sea buena idea, Cas —dijo Dean.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque podemos perderte el rastro otra vez.

—No me perderán, llamaré seguido.

—Has sido secuestrado, torturado, cambiado y muerto cuando nos separamos. Ya no más de eso, ¿oíste? —dijo Dean muy seguro.

—Pero Dean.

—Pero nada.

Castiel hizo un puchero adorable. No había otro apelativo para eso, Dean casi se ríe del comportamiento infantil del ángel.

—No puedes hacer eso —dice Castiel.

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunta Dean.

—Obligarme a quedarme contigo.

—No creo que tengas opción, nunca la has tenido.

—¿Cómo?

—Desde que me tocaste en el Infierno, no has tenido otra opción, salvo quedarte conmigo para siempre.

—Dean, ¿lo dices en serio?

—Claro.

Castiel quedó confundido, aunque sabía lo del amor filial hacia su persona. Dean deseaba tener a sus dos hermanos junto a él, por toda la eternidad.

—Dean, no puedo entrar contigo al Paraíso. No podré estar contigo para siempre, pero tú podrás vivir en un lugar perfecto para ti, si logramos esto.

—No será perfecto, sino estás tú, a mi lado.

—Pero, ¿no te gustaría estar en un Paraíso donde lo tendrías todo?

—Si no estás tú, no me gustaría.

—¿Y si está Sam? Si está él contigo no habría problemas. Además, yo podría ir a visitarte.

—¿Y cada cuánto me irás a visitar?

—Las veces que quieras.

—¿Crees que te dejen?

—No lo sé.

—¿Ves? No es lo mismo. No me interesa el Paraíso.

—Pero dijiste que me ayudarías a remodelar el Cielo.

—Te ayudaré, pero no me interesa vivir ahí.

—Eres muy complicado ¿Lo sabías?

Dean se encogió de hombros y Castiel se enfadó realmente, con él. El cabezota no quería un paraíso en el Cielo después de muerto. Quizás debería matarlo y enviarlo al Infierno. Ya vale, eso fue un pensamiento que tuvo durante dos segundos, pero lo tuvo, y se sentía muy culpable después por pensarlo. Anduvo depresivo por un tiempo. Un tiempo bastante largo para ser exacto, porque todo lo que intentaba, no resultaba y era frustrante. Como un Quijote frente a los molinos de viento, el mismo sentimiento. Solo esperaba que no lo notaran, pero lo notaron. Los chicos estaban preocupado por él, ahora más que antes de pensar en que se meterían en problemas. El ángel era un dolor de cabeza. El dolor cabeza de los Winchester, algo mutuo si le preguntaran al ángel, viceversa, dolores de cabezas conjuntas. El dolor de cabeza del ángel era los Winchester.

No importando si Dean quería o no el Paraíso, debía salvar al Cielo moribundo, después de todo, era el Karma, ¿no? Trataba de repetirse esto último a sí mismo, pero a quién engañaba con eso. No tenía ningún peso ser el Karma, ya que no tenía ningún poder como para serlo. Un título solo de papel, dado o regalado, del cual no tenía ningún estudio o instrucción. La desesperanza estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, y sino encontraba la ayuda en su familia, pues la encontraría en otro lugar. Por eso, Dean comprendió que no importando lo que pasara, debía ayudar al ángel en su cruzada personal cabezota.

—No te vayas Cas, te ayudaremos en tu idea del Paraíso.

—No es necesario. Tienen otras cosas qué hacer más importantes.

—Queremos hacerlo. Además, esto también es importante. No podemos dejar al Cielo como está, con todas esas almas afuera, en el velo.

Castiel pudo ver la sinceridad en los hermanos y se los agradeció, profundamente. Fue bueno, porque el ánimo del ángel llegó a la estratosfera para no bajar. Sam y Dean estaban contento con ello, porque significaba que no se les escaparía por el mundo, buscando soluciones vanas.

Por un tiempo, trabajaron con mala suerte, ya que a nadie se le ocurría alguna idea. Las ideas no eran claras y dudaban encontrar un poder que pudiera hacer algo. Sin embargo, el Cielo no era más, que un banco de almas y por ahí trataron de hacer alguna cosa.

Si el poder de las almas fuera liberado, quizás lograrían lo que querían. El punto era cómo hacerlo. Quizás construir un tipo de máquina para canalizar esas almas. No, eso sonaba monstruoso como un come almas. Tenía que haber otra forma de hacerlo, sin lastimar a las almas, sino todo lo contrario.

Era momento de conversar con ellas y decirles el plan, es decir, hablar con las almas. El gran problema era que el único que podría hacer eso era Castiel. Sam y Dean no podían cruzar la puerta al Cielo, porque se desintegrarían. Nada no celestial podía llegar hasta allá. Eso era otro obstáculo a saltar. Si iba a subir, estaba el pequeño problema que quizás, lo matarían al llegar. Castiel no estaba en buenos términos con los ángeles. Dean por nada del mundo quería que él volviera al Cielo.

Ahí entraron en otra discusión. Castiel iría al Cielo. Esta vez no había nada que pudieran hacer para detenerlo. Solo debía esperar el regreso del ángel. Muy difícil de aceptar y tenía razón Dean en eso, porque apenas Castiel puso un pie en el patio de juegos, se le abalanzaron dos ángeles.

Castiel se defendió y no pudieron matarlo. Trató de explicarles su plan, los ángeles quedaron confusos, pero vieron que solo querían ayudar. Lo llevaron al Cielo con Naomi, ella lo estaba esperando. Luego le contó su plan, es decir, el plan de usar la voluntad de las almas para abastecer al Cielo de energía.

Naomi encontró buena la idea. Es más, estaba construyendo una máquina que podía utilizar a las almas humanas como combustibles. Ahí fue la tercera pelea por alcanzar una meta común de renovación. Enfrentar otra vez a Naomi le producía dolor de estómago, pero si quería alcanzar su objetivo, debería trabajar con ella. No le gustaba para nada, porque temía lo que ella les haría a las almas.

—No creo que necesitemos la máquina come almas para eso —explicó Castiel a Naomi.

—¿Cómo?

—Si destruyes las almas para mantener el Cielo, un día te quedarás sin ninguna.

Una posibilidad factible, considerando que muchas iban al Infierno en vez del Cielo.

—Tienes razón, yo también lo he pensado, pero, ¿qué podemos hacer?

Ahí estaba el pie para desarrollar su idea.

Dean estaba preocupado por Castiel, ya que había pasado una semana sin saber nada de él. Quería ir al Cielo a buscarlo, e incluso, estaba buscando la forma de ir hasta allá sin ser desintegrado en el acto. Sam trataba de calmar a su hermano como podía. No resultaba mucho, Dean ya trepaba por las paredes de lo nervioso que estaba con el asunto.

Castiel apareció justo a tiempo, antes de que Dean perdiera la cabeza.

—Hola Dean.

—¡Cas! ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien.

Dean no pudo aguantarlo y le dio un fuerte abrazo, él de duración más larga, registrada hasta ese instante. Sam sonrió aliviado de no tener que soportar la angustia de su hermano. Castiel respondió al abrazo de él y el de Sam, quien lo abrazó después de Dean.

—¿Qué pasó en el Cielo? —preguntó Sam.

—Naomi aceptó el proyecto, dijo que me mantendría informado como resultaba. Tenían razón, estaban construyendo una máquina come almas, aunque no con muchas ganas. Les obligué a destruirla antes de decirles de mi idea.

—¿En serio? ¿Crees que la construyan otra vez? —preguntó Dean.

—No, no lo creo, no tienen los suficientes recursos y no les interesa destruir las almas a su cargo.

—Eso me sorprende.

—No lo creo.

—Debe ser como el perro pastor —interrumpió Sam.

—Puede ser.

—El perro pastor cuida tanto a las ovejas, que aunque tenga hambre, no las matará para comérselas —dijo Sam.

—Debe ser eso.

—Entonces, estamos bien —anunció Dean.

—Creo que tendrán su Paraíso después de todo.

—Si es que resulta —dijo Sam.

—Tranquilo, tienen toda la eternidad para enseñarle a las almas a manejar su poder —razonó Dean.

—Pero ustedes no tienen toda la eternidad —dijo Castiel.

—Cuando muramos, aprenderemos a controlar nuestra alma también.

—¿Y a dónde irán? Nadie asegura que van al Cielo.

—No seas pesimista —dijo Dean.

—Soy realista.

—¿Si te decimos que es muy probable que vayamos al Cielo?

—¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Sabes algo?

—No, Cas, no sé nada, pero tú me das esperanzas.

—¿Yo?

—Sí, tú.

Castiel quedó, mirando a su humano favorito y el tiempo pareció detenerse. Cuando se dio cuenta, lo estaba besando en un abrazo tierno que el correspondió, totalmente. Un abrazo lleno de anhelo por la sexualidad reprimida durante tanto tiempo.

—No vuelvas a irte.

—No lo haré.

Otro beso para sellar el pacto. Caricias sin condiciones en su cuerpo, caricias de Dean. Lo deseaba y estaba en ellos las caricias en la intimidad. La entrepierna adolorida por intensidad del deseo. Dean metió la mano ahí, arriba, abajo, estimulando, apretando y jodiendo.

—No creo que sea bueno hacer esto aquí. Sam podría vernos.

—Yo creo que ya nos vio —respondió Dean divertido.

—Ummmh. Vamos a tu habitación.

—Okay.

Fueron a enredarse entre las sábanas, entre comienzos y términos a un nuevo camino de acción. Ellos no sabían los que les depararía el futuro, pero lo único que tenían bien claro, es que lo recorrerían juntos como siempre, en las buenas y en las malas, como también, en las muy malas. Ahí estaban, según los designios del Karma, o del amor, porque nadie sabía dónde terminaba uno y empezaba el otro.

 **Fin.-**

Fic por el cumpleaños de Misha. Lo iba a postear para su cumple, pero no alcancé. Aquí mi pequeño homenaje en el mes de Misha. Espero les guste ^^


End file.
